Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121217052436/@comment-2032682-20121217163639
I've read it over about 5 times and I still can't quite understand what some of your points are. I've also kept this to the Creddie page to avoid accusations of 'ship warring'. You posted this on the Creddie page and thus I assume you feel okay with having a Creddie counter-viewpoint made on this page. Anyway, I did pick out some points: Not only did Freddie date Sam, but he fell in love with her This is not supported by canon. He said "I love you". Not "I'm in love with you". He never went back to Sam after they broke up. He continued to show his renewed feelings for Carly and celebrated the Creddie kiss with her for the endgame canon ship on the show. The joke with Freddie talking about 'wanting to get back together' was simply that. A joke. With a laugh track. If you want to 'explain' things, you need to start by sticking to canon. Misinterpreting the clear canonicty that Freddie only loves Sam as a friend doesn't help your explanation. ''As long as Dan devotes himself to Sam Puckett, then Seddie should always make sense. '' This is also incorrect. Seddie as a relationship can completely fail to make sense, and we saw it fail to make sense when Carly, Sam & Freddie all came to the same conclusion that the Seddie relationship wasn't right and they broke up. Your overall idea that Sam was developed in a way that shows she can be 'loved' is valid (and personally I feel this applies perfectly to Spencer had Dan been able to do canon-Spam), but it doesn't follow that this means Seddie makes sense. A more accurate line is that Sam can be loved, but Freddie is not the guy for this to happen with her. Sam herself remarked she needed someone less normal than Freddie for her to be happy with. Sam's progression as a character is not defined by romances. It is only defined by Sam herself. Her romances may be as a result of said development, and relationships (romantic or platonic) may be the cause or catalyst for development for Sam, but claiming she can only develop or be shown as 'lovable' via a romance implies a weakness in the Sam character that I don't feel matches what was shown on screen. To me personally, I saw Sam as being a character who can love and be loved back develop primarily with the Sam/Spencer relationship, as I don't see constant fighting and, bullying (and later, domestic abuse) as 'love'. I also don't agree with the idea that Creddie is just a 'comfort zone' for the audience. It may not have had 5+ episodes directly involving the relationship, but it was just as much part of the show and the characters as Seddie was. Especially when the final romantic scene confirmed Creddie as canon, combined with the cast preferring Creddie over Seddie, I believe you are downplaying Creddie due to a pro-Seddie confirmation bias.